Enchantment Passing Through
by SporkGoddess
Summary: Brought together by a chance phone call, Seitt and Allenby, both rejected by their own lovers, turn to each other. FINISHED!
1. When Harry Met Ally

Enchantment Passing Through

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

__

Chapter 1: When Harry Met Ally

__

"I'd put my faith and trusting in something new   


But why should I tell you this   


A stranger I just met   


A woman whom I hardly know at all and should forget   


  


A journey we can only dream of   


Enchantment passing through   


And how is it I say these things 

So easily to you?"  


- Enchantment Passing Through - Aida

I stared at the newspaper article in front me; torn between disbelief, anger, and pain.

The article talked about how the latest threat to the earth, the Devil Gundam, had been defeated by the Shuffle Delegation. The satanic Gundam had used not only a man named Kyoji Kasshu (ironically, the brother of the guy who had defeated it) as its lifesource, but also a woman. One angelic woman who had haunted my dreams for the past year.

When I saw that my beloved… well, unrequited beloved, had been used as a spare part for that monster, I was angry. Very angry. And to think that I had been a slave of that atrocity! When it would have fed off her emotions as if they were snacks! Every one of her emotions had been precious to me… her happiness made me smile, her sadness made me want to cry with her. And here this thing had been using them without any second thoughts! Well, of course it wouldn't have any second thoughts – it was a machine, after all. But still.

After controlling my emotions enough to finish the article with a calm apathy, I saw the picture included. It showed the Fighters I had never gotten much of a chance to get to know, who I could have maybe been friends with had that damned Gundam not ruined my life: Chibodee Crocket of Neo America, Sai Sici of Neo China, George de Sand of Neo France, Argo Guilsky of Neo Russia, lots of others I didn't know, and…. Him. 

Domon Kasshu of Neo Japan. And he had his arm around none other than… her. Rain Mikamura, my ex-girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend, but forever my love. I knew that I would never get over her. She was wearing this dress, in such a shade of red that I knew it was none other than his cloak. I had seen enough of that cloak during our brief meeting in Neo Turkey to recognize it. I had known then that Rain loved him, and now it was obvious that he felt the same way, and both would live a happy life together. 

Sighing, I put the article down and stood up. I was in my apartment in Neo Turkey. It was a nice apartment. It wasn't elaborately-decorated, but it suited me fine. Normally it was very well-kept, but I hadn't had enough motive lately to give it a good cleaning. Rain was gone, as well was my chance for love. Don't get me wrong – I was happy for her. But I had loved her with all of my heart, and right now I vehemently wished I could go back to the past - when Rain was my girlfriend, we were the talk of the campus, and our futures were bright. Bright because we had each other. But now she was gone, and so was any trace of light in my life. Without her, it was a dank hole. The Gundam Fight was over now, so I didn't even have that. 

I glanced at the flowers she had left on the table alongside my bed. They had long since wilted, but I hadn't the heart to replace them. I knew I was pathetic, but I didn't care. I wanted her back. I wanted her, period. I needed her. He didn't need her, but I did. It wasn't fair.

My brooding was interrupted when the phone rang. I answered it after a few rings, mainly because I was too lethargic to care if I answered it on time. It's not like it would be Rain or anything.

"I'm calling it now." I heard a female voice say. I blinked, but then sighed. 

"If you're pranking me, then you had better hope you're not in Neo…" I began to threaten, but was cut short.

"Ooh, it's a guy! Hello, mister!" This time it was a male voice.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"We were wondering whose number this was."

"Whose number… where did you get my number?" I was losing my patience.

There was a giggle. "Wait, you said it's a guy? Well, I doubt she's having an affair so find out who it is!"

"She?"

"You ask." The male voice said, probably to the owner of the female voice. 

"Why should I have to ask?"

"Because…" But I cut him off.

"What is going on here!?"

The female voice, which was very lilting, sighed. "Fine! Well, we found your number in Rain's address book and were wondering who it was. After all, we were bound to be a little curious when we saw that there were hearts drawn all around it…"

I almost dropped the receiver upon hearing the word 'Rain'. "Rain? You know Rain?"

"Yeah!" It was the male voice. "She's my sis!"

"Sai, don't be stupid!" The female voice said. "She's not really his sister, he just calls people that."

"You're just angry that I almost beat you…"

"Why would I be angry if you almost beat me? I did win!"

"That was only because…"

I cut them off again. "Who are you people and what do you have to do with Rain?"

"We should be asking you the same question, sir!" The boy said. "Why would she have hearts drawn around your name and phone number?"

"Because…" I sighed. "I used to be her boyfriend."

There was a loud clunk; apparently they had dropped the receiver.

"Rain had a boyfriend? When?"

"In college." I replied, my temper fading a little. It wasn't their fault; I suppose they were just having fun.

"Did she dump you or something?"

"Allenby! That's rude!" 

I stiffened at the word Allenby. So this was Allenby Biazury of Neo Sweden, and obviously Sai Sici of Neo China I was talking to. They had both been in that photo.

"She left because she was forced to by her father and the government." I explained. They didn't know a thing… Rain must have never said a word. Domon, either.

"So does Do-" Suddenly, Sai Sici gasped. 

"Shit! Gotta go!"

"Can I call you again sometime for details? Rain would kill us if she knew-"

"Allenby! We have to go!"

"Why not." I said monotonously. My life needed a little zest in it.

"Alright! Bye then!" Allenby said, and then the line went dead. I hung up the phone with a smirk. Oddly enough, that conversation had cheered me up some. Those two probably had that effect on people.

I glanced at the photo and saw the cute green-haired girl who must have be Allenby Biazury, grinning happily. I had never met Allenby up until now, but from her appearance, facial expression, and voice you could tell she hadn't a care in the world.

True to her word, she called again. It was surprisingly a day or two later, I guess she really was curious.

"I tried to dig it out of Domon, no luck." She sighed. "I guess he must not know then, huh?"

"Nope, he knows." I chuckled. 

"He does? Why wouldn't he have told me? I thought we were close…"

"I wouldn't know, but I suppose he has his reasons."

"Domon always has his reasons. I've never lost faith in him, and I never will."

Her tone suddenly turned serious, and I realized what was going on. I myself had used that tone. "You love him."

"…What?" 

"You love Domon, don't you?"

"… How'd you know?"

"Because unrequited love is a bitch." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind that… it's just that your tone of voice gave it away."

"Oh. I don't love him anymore, though. He's better off with Rain."

"Regardless of that, you still love him. You can't fool someone who knows exactly what you're going through."

"Eh? You do?" She sounded confused.

"I go through it every day." I sighed. 

"… Rain, right?"

"Afraid so."

"How do you live with it?" She asked.

"I don't."

"…What?"

"Without Rain, I can't live." So apparently this had turned into therapy.

"Don't be an idiot! You lived without her for more than…" She paused, probably counting, "Fifteen years!"

"And you lived without Domon for…"

"That's besides the point! I'm not sitting there, pouting over him!"

"I'm not pouting!"

"Pouting, brooding… you're miserable because of your attitude!"

"And you're naïve!"

"At least I'm happy!"

"What am I doing, arguing with you? I've never even MET you!"

"I'm going to change that! You obviously need some help!"

"…What?" I was dumbfounded.

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself! Rain would feel guilty, wouldn't she? And Rain's my friend! So I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for her!"

"Rain doesn't even know!"

"That's besides the point! What if you see her again eventually? How do you think it would make her feel if you broke down crying?"

I sighed. "I give up. Come and "re-educate" me, if you wish."

"I'll be there in a week. I'll call you from the plane." She hung up, and I sat staring at the receiver for a little. Had this really just happened? Was I really going to meet this chipper girl whom I had only talked to twice?

__

Author's Note: I've been working on this for a while… I'm really quite proud of this plot and how I've kind of made this psychotic pairing work. O.o Anyway, I hope you like it… stay tuned for more chapters, please r/r, and all that jazz. 

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam and its characters, or even the title! The title and the song are from Aida, by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice.


	2. You Okay, Honey?

Enchantment Passing Through

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

__

Chapter 2: You Okay, Honey?

__

" But why did I tell her this? 

A stranger I've just met 

A woman who I hardly know at all and will forget 

Anonymous and gone tomorrow 

Enchantment passing through"

- Enchantment Passing Through - Aida

And that's exactly what I did a week later. She called as promised, and I went to go pick her up from the airport.

She was waving frantically. I didn't know if it was the way she normally acted or if she just didn't want me to miss her. 

I gaped. It had been a while since I'd been in such close contact with a woman, and Allenby was pretty attractive. Not a classic beauty like Rain, but impishly cute. And while she was short, she had a great figure.

"I won't be able to stay long," She said after we had exchanged awkward first greetings. "They were already pretty suspicious of me leaving. I told them I was going to go visit a friend for a few days, but… eh, oh well."

"Do you live with them?"

"Oh, no… we were all visiting Chibodee's for a little. He invited a bunch of us there…" She stopped short. 

"Oh, it's alright. How could he have invited me if he doesn't even know me? And, given my situation…"

She snorted. "Do you realize how pathetic you sound? Love isn't a disease."

"Depends…" I sighed.

"Stop with the sighing! You sound like you're about to make some huge monologue about how tomorrow tomorrow and tomorrow creeps at this petty pace from day to day and life is but a walking shadow and blah blah blah!"

"Shakespeare…" I noted. She shrugged.

"Rain lent me some stuff."

And so this Shakespeare-quoting pixie walked, no… danced into my life. 

"You met her your first year of college?" She asked. We were at a local café; I had opted for coffee but of course she had chosen a fruit smoothie, and she slurped it in between interrogating me about my old relationship with the girlfriend of her own love.

"Yeah. I've been in love with her ever since. She just has this thing about her…"

Allenby smiled. "She really is a great girl. She and Domon are perfect for each other."

"How can you say this stuff? Don't you love him?"

"I love him enough to want what's best for him, and what's best for him is Rain. You should feel the same way. There are plenty of fish in the sea, after all."

"I see…" I had been supportive enough when I had encountered the pair, but something inside me had died when I'd seen that photo. She'd just looked so happy…

"There you go again." She complained, playing with the cheap colored straw in her drink.

"What?"

"Brooding! You should let people know what your feelings are. You were a Gundam fighter, after all! You exchanged emotions through battles… now exchange them through conversation! It's not that hard!"

I laughed. "How can I say what I feel when I can think of nothing else but…"

"…Rain." She finished, sounding impatient. "You sound so pathetic right now. Don't you have a hobby or something?"

"I was into engineering, and fighting." 

"Bah, engineering. Boring. No wonder you're so angsty. But as for fighting…"

"The fight's over." I pointed out.

"That's why they invented video games!" She grinned. "Come on, let's go! You must have an arcade here!"

We indeed went to an arcade, and there Allenby proved exactly how she had made it to the Battle Royale; that girl was one demon when it came to fighting. She clearly enjoyed it, and the game we played (I forgot the title, it was virtual reality though) seemed to make her a bit nostalgic. I had a lot of fun fighting her, and it took a while but eventually she beat me. 

"Wow, I can see how you became a Gundam Fighter!" She said breathlessly as she pulled off her helmet. 

"And I can see how you almost won the Fight." I said almost wistfully. 

"Hey now, you're pretty good yourself!" She beamed, then something caught her eye. "Oh! There's another game I like – let's go!" 

For the rest of her stay, we visited that arcade everyday, among other locations, such a shops and restaurants. Once she forced me to go shopping with her, but it wasn't too torturous. The main thing is that while I never forgot about Rain, I temporarily stopped pining over her.

The day she had to go back I was kind of sad. The girl just radiated happiness wherever she went, and I had taken quite a shine to her.

"We should stay in touch!" She told me, writing down something on a piece of paper. "This is my email address, this is my cellphone number, and this is my address. And I expect yours. I had too much fun to just lose contact with you!"

I gave her my own contact information, and then we left for the airport. Before she left for her plane, she leapt up and gave me a fierce hug, which startled me.

"I don't care what time it is, if you're feeling sad about Rain, just call me. You deserve to be happy, after all." She began to walk away, then called over her shoulder. 

"Besides, you're so cute when you smile."

I watched her go with a sad feeling inside of me. But it wasn't hollow sadness like I'd felt before. It was normal… like the first time I'd felt when I'd left home for college. I guess I'd grown more accustomed to Allenby than I'd thought.

__

Author's Note: I love Allenby in this, she's so cute. n.n Anyway… hope ya liked it, please r/r, all that jazz… Stay tuned for more chapters!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter. Yes, I am_ that lazy! _


	3. Trusting Desire, Our Leap Begins

Enchantment Passing Through

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

__

Chapter 3: Trusting Desire, Our Leap Begins

__

"There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us 

And no horizon we shall not pursue 

We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us 

And I will put my faith and trust in you"

- Enchantment Passing Through (Reprise) - Aida

************************************************************************

Allenby's POV

************************************************************************

As soon as I arrived home I flung myself onto the couch. Finally the government had decided to give me a place of my own, and I sorely appreciated it. It was just an apartment, but I cherished it with my entire being. You don't know how hard it is to live a normal life when your life had been anything but normal up until that point, but it gave me a sense of security. It never got lonely, either, since I was constantly visiting people. 

I just realized that I should probably notify everyone that I was back. I hadn't lied to them about visiting Seitt, I just had neglected to tell the entire truth. I still had no idea how I would explain this one to Domon and Rain when the time came. What really sucked was that I had taken a liking to the guy. He actually needed me, which was a scary thought. But I liked this feeling that being needed gave me, and he had seemed a little more cheerful by the time I'd left, so I wasn't doing any harm. Not like that guy could sink any lower, mind you.

Seitt was one piece of work, really. Had he always been so dependent, or did Rain cause that? Well, maybe Rain had that effect on guys. She had reduced even Domon to crying once, or so Chibodee told me. It wasn't her fault she was so lovable… 

I grabbed a nearby pillow angrily, pummeling my inanimate victim with that thought in my head. She was so perfect, that Rain… how could Domon and Seitt _not_ love her? 

_Stupid Rain_! I punched it once.

_Stupid me, having to fall for that jerk! _Down my fist came in a second punch.

_Stupid love! Love sucks! _I attacked it without thinking from there on.

Just then, the phone rang. I didn't bother picking it up; for all they knew, I wasn't home yet. 

I continued mauling the poor helpless pillow, when I heard someone speaking on my answering machine:

"Allenby? This is Seitt. I just realized that I never thanked you for the help you gave me… I really appreciate it. I also just realized you never got a chance to discuss your own feelings. I know you're hurting, Allenby. You can't fool me, just like I couldn't fool myself. You helped me a lot. I feel a lot better, and I just want to thank you for it. Call me if you ever need someone to talk to."

I stopped suddenly, feeling very stupid, and glanced down at my hands. They were red from the constant friction caused between fabric and skin, and the fact that I had been punching with all of my might. I think it was then that my face turned as red as my hands.

"What am I doing…?" I muttered, glad that I hadn't lost control like this when I had been visiting Seitt. Then I promptly burst into tears.

"It isn't fair! Domon! Why can't you love me? I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to come between you and Rain! I want you to be happy! But… don't I deserve to be happy, too? Don't I…. Don't I deserve you…?" I sobbed into the pillow I had just attacked.

I went on crying like that for a while. The pillow was perpetually soaked. What was worse was that I was alone with this. I couldn't possibly ask Rain. She knew that I loved him, but I didn't want her to feel guilty on my account. Same with Domon. And my other friends would be no help. Chibodee would get me drunk and I'd probably end up sleeping with him which would complicate things further. George would be flustered… it was hard enough for him to get with Princess Maria Louise. Besides, I didn't want to spoil the happiness that he had found with the lovely woman. Argo had a messed up life as it was. Kiral.. I couldn't possibly ask Kiral for help. I wasn't even that close to him to begin with. Besides, he too had enough problems of his own. I was alone.

That's when I remembered Seitt. Tears were streaming down my face as dialed his phone number.

"Hello?"

"Seitt, it's Allenby." I sniffled. "I… I'm not over him…. N-not at all. You… you were right… I lied to you.. to myself… to… to… them…"

"You're crying…" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah…" It was useless to deny it. I was tired of lying about my feelings.

"Tell me everything."

"But…"

"Tell me."

And so, I spilled out everything. How I had played a video game with Domon. How I had fought against him, and ever since then we'd trained together. How I'd fallen head over heels for the temperamental Japanese man. Then how I'd gotten kidnapped, infected with DG cells, and then had attacked Rain only to have her save my life, and then tell me she never wanted to see Domon again. And then at the very end, how I'd encouraged him to tell Rain how he really felt. 

"I have a confession to make." He said, sounding oddly timid.

"What?" I sighed.

"I'm not in Neo Turkey."

"You're… not?"

"I was worried about you, so I booked a flight right after yours left. You can't lie to a liar, after all."

"You followed me?" I wasn't sure whether or not to be flattered or freaked out.

"In a manner of speaking, I guess. Anyway, I'm coming over. You shouldn't be alone."

He did indeed come over, and was consoling me when the phone rang. 

"Just leave it…" I murmured, not in the mood to hear Chibodee crack jokes or Sai make perverse comments.

Seitt did so, and my answering machine retrieved it. Then a crackly message transmitted by phone played:

"Hey, Allenby… guess you're not home yet, huh? Anyway, it's Rain, I just wanted to see how your trip went. Feel free to call once you have the time, I know how unpacking can be. Anyway… bye!"

I glanced at Seitt, concerned. He hadn't moved a muscle since hearing her voice, and his eyes looked almost glazed over.

"Just now… that was…" He said dully. I nodded sympathetically, forgetting my own pain for a minute.

"Does he treat her well?" Seitt asked, sitting down and burying his face in his hands. I nodded again, and sat down next to him. I was no longer crying, but my eyes were puffy and my face was splotchy. 

"Very well… he really does love her…" I replied, with difficulty due to my own situation. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes again. Why Rain?

Seitt noticed and moved closer to me. I looked up at him, and he put a shaky arm around me. I moved closer to him and laid my head against his chest. I felt my heart beat faster, we moved our heads closer together until our lips had met.

My first kiss… I hadn't imagined how it would be like with anyone other than Domon. My heart was beating fast, my skin felt tingly… the blood was rushing to my head. But I didn't care. Our kiss went from an awkward brushing of our lips into something far different… deepening, taking all of the despair away from us and turning it into blind lust and passion. And that's when I lost all of my common sense. I pressed myself closer to him, putting my hands on his shoulders, and with one hand gripping my back. I moved my hands to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. At the same time, he pulled off my shirt and laid his cheek against my shoulder.

"Your hair's so soft…" He murmured against my neck, his hand carressing a few strands of my hair.

"You talk too much.." I whispered in return. 

He smiled. "I apologize, my lady…"

And then, all coherency was lost. We became lost in a wild tango of passion, lust, and everything that goes with it.

************************************************************************

Seitt's POV

************************************************************************

I opened my eyes, squinting at the sunlight streaming in through the windows. The slender body lying in my arms was a reminder of exactly where I was. 

I lied there, admiring how beautiful this girl was. Her bluish green hair contrasted nicely with her creamy skin, and while she was small, she was also full-figured.

It was then that she opened her eyes and sat up, clutching the sheet to her bare chest.

"Oh no…" She laid her head against her knees. "Oh no… oh no… _oh no_.."

"Gee, thanks." I replied dryly.

"No, it's not that… I really… I mean… I really like you… it's just… this is so complicated!"

"Tell me about it…" I sighed.

"How did it get this weird?" She asked, letting me put my arms around her. 

"I'd like to know that myself…." I answered.

"Hey! Stop sounding so solemn… at least we have each other, right?"

"Yeah… we have each other…" I said, as realization dawned on me.

She smiled, and leaned over to kiss me. I felt the last of the dread just wash away.

After all, I had Allenby… it didn't matter. 

I was in a blissful euphoria for the next few days. Allenby and I saw each other constantly, and I realized that I hadn't been this happy since my days with Rain. 

I was over at her place one day when the doorbell rang.

"Shoot! Go hide!"

I blinked. 

"It could be one of my friends! Go!" She hissed, which caused me to run into the nearest room – ironically, Allenby's bedroom.

************************************************************************

Allenby's POV

************************************************************************

I silently cursed my luck as a horde of people came inside.

"Allie! Long time, no see!" Chibodee grinned, softly punching my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry this is so abrupt…" Sharie apologized to me, glancing around. "We all got worried when you didn't return our calls, and we miss you, so we all decided to drop in."

"… We?" I echoed nervously.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle…" George de Sand bowed as he and Maria Louise entered, the pretty blonde Princess on his arm curtsying. The couple always acted like every room they entered was an elegant ballroom, as opposed to a messy apartment. 

"We." Sharie verified, looking a bit sympathetic.

And thus, the people poured in. Sai Sici, the monks, Cecil, Argo, Natasha, and of course, Domon and Rain.

__

Author's Note: Duuuuuun dun dun duuuun duuun duuuuun! What will happen next? Bwahahaha, I'm so evil to cut off here. Blame this stupid writers' block. _ Ah well. 

Disclaimer: See first chapter. I'm lazy.


	4. Seitt's Latest Flame

Enchantment Passing Through

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

__

Chapter 4: Seitt's Latest Flame

__

"I'm in every kind of trouble 

Can't you tell, just look at me 

Half ecstatic, half dejected 

All in all I'm all at sea 

Easy terms I thought I wanted 

Fill me now with chilling dread 

You could never know the chaos 

Of a life turned on its head 

Of a life turned on its head"

- A Step Too Far - Aida

My first thought was that I should keep cool. I did feel badly for Seitt, though, having to stay hidden. 

"Allenby!" Sai ran over to me. "Did you ever get the scoop on that guy?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Uh… kinda…" I answered, not willing to look him in the eyes. 

"And?" He pressed on, his eyes darting around for intruders on the conversation.

"They just had a fling in college," I whispered hastily. Sai Sici seemed satisfied with that tidbit of information, and thankfully left me alone.

The rest of the night dragged on, but finally everyone eventually left. 

Seitt poked his head around the corner. "Is it safe to come out?"

I nodded, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "That was easy enough…."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Rain stepped in.

"Sorry to intrude…. I forgot my pur…." She stopped talking at the sight of her ex-lover, who just stared at her. I could almost feel the heat that once lingered in the air between them.

"Allenby… what is Seitt doing here?" Rain asked dimly, still not taking her blue eyes off of him.

"I can explain…" I stammered, when the door opened, and none other than Domon stepped in.

"Rain, what's taking so long? Can't you…. " He stopped talking when he saw the guy Rain was staring at. "Seitt."

It was silent for a few minutes, when Rain repeated her question.

"Allenby… what is Seitt doing here?"

"Well… we were _bound_ to be curious when we found your.. I mean, I was bound to be curious when I found your address book, and his number had hearts drawn around it… I called it, and we became friends… and then…" My tone became considerably lighter. "More."

"More?" Rain repeated. I nodded.

"More."

"Rain," Domon asked, "Why did you have hearts drawn around his number?"

"It was my college address book. I was throwing it out… Allenby must have found it."

"You were throwing it out…" Seitt echoed. 

"It wasn't that I…." Rain trailed off.

"I see." Seitt mumbled.

"Seitt…" Rain sighed.

"No, I get it." Seitt walked away, and I silently fumed. Wasn't he supposed to be helping me explain this, instead of pining over his ex?

"Great… I'd better go talk to him." Rain said

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Don't be." Rain replied. "One can't help whom they love." Strangely enough, she was smiling.

"I guess you're right…"

I smiled. The effect she had on people was amazing. Or maybe I was just glad that she was okay with this.

But then, her expression turned serious, and she lowered her tone so that Domon couldn't hear.

"Allenby… be careful, though. He's a great guy, but I don't know how to say this…"

"He's not over you yet." I repeated dully.

She nodded, affirming what had been my previous dread, and left.

Domon turned to me. "Allenby! What were you thinking?"

"… What?" I blinked.

"This is Seitt! He was infected with DG cells!"

"So was Rain…" I pointed out.

"Shut up! That's different!"

"Admit it, you just don't want me dating him!" I retorted.

"Can you blame me?! You're too young for this!"

"I'm eighteen!"

"He's twenty-one!" Domon snarled.

"So are you!"

Domon's face contorted. "The point is, you're making a mistake!"

"How do you know? You knew the guy for, what, a day?"

"Two days… and he spent the entire time…."

"Hitting on Rain. So that's what this is about." I shook my head.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"No," I said, growing annoyed, and for the first time in my life pitying Rain. "I understand what you're trying to say. You want me to stay away from Seitt because you don't like him."

************************************************************************

Seitt's POV

************************************************************************

I sat there. She was throwing out my number… what, was she completely removing me from her life? Funny, I'd never known that she hated me.

"Seitt?" The girl that had haunted my thoughts for the past year or two poked her head inside. "I think we should talk."

"Nothing to talk about." I shrugged.

"You've really changed." She said quietly. "You used to tell me everything."

"Yeah, well, things have changed."

"Seitt, you know I didn't want to leave you. I really wanted to stay. I really did love you… but…"

"But a certain Neo Japanese Gundam Fighter caught your attention. I get it." I mumbled miserably.

"That's not how it was, and you know it. It's been over a year, Seitt… get on with your life."

"How can I?"

"You have to, for Allenby's sake. Allenby and I had our differences at the start, but now we're friends, and I don't want you to hurt her. She's not strong enough, she's not mature enough to handle it. This is her first relationship, and I don't want her to be someone's rebound."

"She's not a rebound!" I protested.

"Oh? She's not a rebound? Then why did you run in here and pout after learning that I threw out my old address book, without even realizing that I'd probably _memorized_ your number by now? Why didn't you stand by the girl you supposedly love, and give her moral support as she explained everything? You didn't! You ran away, just like you ran away to become a Gundam fighter after I left! You did it to distract yourself, to avoid dealing with your emotions."

I stared at her. Damn…. This woman really knew me. 

"I can't say it's the healthiest way to deal with problems, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it… but now it's different. You're going to hurt someone just because you can't cope with your problems!" Rain continued, 

__

Author's Note: Yes, I cut off at another evil spot. Blame writers' block. More coming soon, I promise! 

Disclaimer: See first chapter. I should probably name where the chapter titles come from. Chapter 1's title is a spoof of When Harry Met Sally, chapter 2's title is from RENT, chapter 3's title is also from RENT, and this title is a spoof of a song from Evita (called Peron's Latest Flame)


	5. May This Confession Be the Start

Enchantment Passing Through

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

__

Chapter 5: May This Confession Be the Start

__

"You are all I'll ever want, but this I am denied 

Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned 

What it is to be in love and have that love returned 

Is it written in the stars 

Are we paying for some crime 

Is that all that we are good for 

Just a stretch of mortal time 

For some God's experiment 

In which we have no say 

In which we're given paradise 

But only for a day"

- Written in the Stars - Aida

Rain sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rant at you like that. But someone had to say it."

I didn't respond. 

"Fine, just ignore me." She stood up in aggravation. "Just don't hurt Allenby. She's had enough problems without you." 

"Rain…" I began to say.

But it was too late; she'd already left. Yet again, she'd walked out on me without a word.

The door opened again in a few minutes, and I glanced up.

"I knew you…" My face then fell as I found myself staring at the angry face of Domon. Great…

"Stay away from Allenby." He snarled.

"Why?"

"You're not right for her!"

"And what is right for her?" I wasn't in the mood to take his ranting. When I had met him that time in Neo Turkey, he had done it to Rain countless times, and she had just shrugged it off. But I wasn't willing to do that.

"I don't know what is, but I do know that it isn't you!"

Now I was getting angry. "You already have Rain… why do you care?"

"How do I know you won't hurt her like you hurt Rain?"

"When did I hurt Rain?" I asked.  
"You caused her to cry!" He accused.

"That was actually _your_ fault…" I pointed out.

"You were the one controlled by the devil! It was Rain's weakness that saved you… if it had been up to me, you wouldn't had the chance to meet Allenby!"

"Need I remind you that I was the one who cornered you? Rain saved your life before she saved mine." I clarified.

His face contorted even more, and he lunged forward and grabbed me by the collar.

"What are you trying to say!?" He demanded.

"I'm saying that you have no right to keep me away from Allenby. It's not like you LOVE her or anything…"

That was when he dropped me and began attacking. The punches and kicks flew, and it was just now I that learned exactly how this man had gotten the title of the King of Hearts. It was the natural way for Domon to argue, and unlike his verbal skills, he was very good at it.

We were still mercilessly fighting each other when a pair of green eyes encountered our brawl.

We didn't notice it at first until we saw her disapproving gaze, and immediately we stopped.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" She demanded.

Then another woman poked her head in – Rain. I saw Domon involuntarily flinch.

"Allenby, what's that noise…" Her voice stopped at the sight before her. "I see."

"I can explain…" I began, but Rain cut me off.

"Can't I leave you two alone for ten minutes? Men are so selfish." She sighed. Allenby just stood there, torn.

"Rain…" Domon began, but likewise she stopped him from speaking as well.

"Don't even try, Domon. I know you don't like Seitt. I didn't ask you to talk to him."

She turned to the motionless woman beside her. "Allenby, are you ok?"

"I…" Allenby's voice broke, and she fled from the room.

"Look at what you two have done." Rain muttered. "Don't you see how much this is hurting her? Seitt, you claim to be in love with her, yet you can't even acknowledge how much pain you're putting her through!"

I remained silent. Domon was looking smug, but Rain turned to him. I got the hint and left the room, but listened by the door:

"Domon, what were you thinking?!" Rain demanded.

"Someone had to tell him." He snapped.

"Tell him what? This is Allenby and Seitt's concern, not yours."

"Don't tell me you're ok with this." He said.

"I don't know how I feel anymore." Rain sighed. "Yes, it's weird, but if they're happy together then why care?"

"Because it's wrong!" Domon protested.

"Why is it wrong, though?" 

"Do I really even need to answer that?"

"Obviously yes, since I don't know why it's so big of an issue you felt you had to attack him over it!" Rain sounded both pained and frustrated.

I pondered this conversation for a few minutes. I had seen the underlying pain in her eyes before, and I could hear little tremors in her voice now as she spoke. She probably didn't even realize it herself, and it goes without saying that the thickheaded martial artist didn't even have a clue, but I had known Rain for a while, and I could clearly tell what she was thinking. And she was jealous that Domon cared so much about Allenby. 

This caused me to sigh out of vexation and anger. What he was doing to Rain was exactly what I was doing to Allenby. It wasn't fair to either woman, and it was just a perfect example of how stupid men can be. 

Speaking of stupid, I certainly was. I had spent so much time fixating on the woman I had once been in love with that I had completely neglected the girl who had helped me get over her, the one who truly mattered now. 

************************************************************************

Allenby's POV

************************************************************************

I sat alone on the couch in my living room, silently reflecting on what had just happened. Had Seitt really done that? Was I just a crutch to lean on until he saw Rain again? Was it all just a lie? Just a façade? Or, even worse, was I just a meaningless rebound?

My thoughts were interrupted by Rain's entering the room.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently.

I nodded. "The real question is, is everything ok with you and Domon?"

She laughed, which sounded refreshing to hear after so much arguing. "You shouldn't be so worried about us. You're the one I'm worried about."

"Don't be, it's fine." I smiled weakly. "You can't help it that you're so lovable."

She frowned. "I wouldn't say that much. Anyway, we'd better go… Domon and I have a lot to talk about." 

I knew that that was my fault, and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry for the mess I've caused."

"We'll get through this… we always do." Rain said. "Don't worry about it, you just work things out with Seitt."

Soon, the Japanese man appeared. 

"Rain…"

"Domon, we can discuss this privately later. Allenby has other things on her mind."

I could see the tension between the two, and hoped that Rain was right. Then again, she probably was.

After the two had left, I stood up. 

"I know you're still here." I called.

"Hi." Seitt stepped forward.

"Hi." I wasn't about to be all cordial to this guy. He had, after all, practically abandoned me when I needed him most.

"Let me explain…" He begged.

"I'm listening." I said coldly.

"Yes, I was a jerk. Rain was here and I panicked. Do you know what it was like to see her again? It was like being dropped into the middle of a thought that's haunted me for over a year."

I wouldn't even let him meet my gaze. He continued:

"I felt like she had ripped my heart out and stomped on it when I heard that she was going to throw out my number. I overreacted, though, and made a bad situation worse. I'm really sorry, Allenby… but when you left the room like that… it woke me up. The sadness Rain had made me feel earlier was miniscule compared to how I felt when you walked away. It made me realize how much more you mean to me than Rain. What I have with you is real… I don't deserve it, but for some reason I have it. And that means more to me than you can imagine."

I felt my eyes misting over, but still wouldn't look up, so he laid his hand on my cheek and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Allenby Biazury… I love you."

Tears flooded my eyes, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I… I love you, too." I whispered before kissing him.

__

Author's Note: *sniffles* That was so beautiful… ;_; Anyway, I felt bad making Seitt such an asshole, so I tried to redeem him in this. I still have absolutely NO idea where this is going, but I'll play it by ear and see. ^_^ Anyway, the title for this chapter comes from Elaborate Lives from Aida, which I have been quoting like there's no tomorrow. Hey, it's just who I am! ;)


	6. Love Worn Lightly, Put on Show

Enchantment Passing Through

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

__

Chapter 6: Love Worn Lightly, Put on Show

__

And who'd have thought that confidence could die?   
Not me , Not me   
That all I took for granted was a lie   
  
Not me, Not me   
And who'd have guessed   
I'd throw my world away   
  
To be with someone I'm afraid will say   
Not me,not me 

- Not Me - Aida

A few days after that fiasco, Rain contacted me and asked me to lunch (She and Domon were still in Neo Sweden for a few days). I agreed, and met her at a nearby restaurant.

"Allenby, there's sort of a reason I asked you here today." Rain admitted after we'd sat down.

"What?" I asked in between forkfuls of salad.

"Well…" She paused, then smirked. "You even eat like Domon does."

"Mm." I continued stuffing my face in the most ladylike way possible. 

She eyed me in a mixture of amusement and revulsion, and then laughed. "Anyway… we've never been the best of friends, huh?"

"No, we haven't." I admitted.

"Now that our ehrm… issues are resolved, however, I've come to regard you as a friend. And so I need to talk to you about this. Not as Domon's girlfriend, or Seitt's ex, but as a friend."

I nodded.

"I know that you liked Domon. You probably still do. Are you sure that Seitt's not just a rebound?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you really love him? And that he really loves you?"

"Absolutely." I replied.  


Rain sighed. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, how do you know that you love Domon?"

She blushed. "That's different. You and Seitt have only known each other for a few weeks at the most, and the circumstances are… awkward, to say the least."

"I know, but…"

She held up a hand to stop me. "I'm going to break this to you as gently as possible… If, hypothetically, I was to tell that Seitt that I was breaking up with Domon and wanted to be with him forever, do you think he'd stay with you or go with me? And would you stay with him, or would you go after Domon?"

"I…"

"Unless you can answer that question without hesitation, then you can't be in love with him."

"Why are you doing this?" I muttered. "You don't know what it's like." 

"Don't know what what is like?" She murmured.

"I… I don't know… this. Finding love, under the worst conditions possible…"

She laughed. "I think I have somewhat of an idea."

"Hey, did you work things out with Domon?" I asked her later, after we'd eaten and were walking back.

She glanced down at the pavement. "Domon hasn't been in the best of moods lately. I guess he's torn between… between…"

"Yes?"

"Between his feelings for you and his feelings for me." She almost whispered.

I blinked. "What?"

"Allenby, I know you're not blind. For a while, he did have feelings for you."

I closed my eyes as her words made me remember a moment; so brief it had been as fleeting as the wind.

_I was walking away after training with Domon, when he called my name._

"Allenby!"

"Hmm?"

  
I could have sworn he was blushing… he hesitated, then said: "N.. nothing. Be careful on your way back."

I was jolted back to earth, and Rain was staring at me almost sadly. 

"I thought so." She said quietly.

What had Domon been meaning to say? Had he been trying to tell me something… something from the bottom of his heart? And where had this left me? Where had this left Rain…?

"I'm sorry…" I stammered, unsure of what to say. Apparently Rain was, too, because she didn't respond. She looked sad; almost the same way she had looked the day that she had visited me in that hospital room.

It was silent for a few moments. I had absolutely no idea how to console her; after all, it was partly my fault – but I knew I'd have to try.

"Come on, Rain… the guy hacked his way through a killer Gundam to save you. Give him a little more credit than that."

She smiled, but still didn't look convinced, so I reminded her: 

"Chibodee told me he dropped to his knees and cried when he discovered you were gone."

"Really?" Her smile widened.

"Really."

This was so messed up. How could I be convincing Rain that Domon loved her and felt nothing for me? Was I just so resigned to my misery that I didn't care anymore? I hadn't numbed my heart, had I?

Author's Note: Okay, this has been stewing on my harddrive for a while. *whistles innocently* Anyway… I know I'm always saying that G Gundam's love triangle was resolved, but it left a lot of emotions hanging on both parties' behalfs. We never do find out whether or Domon ever liked Allenby, or what he really meant to say in episode 38. I mean, it's obvious that during that time Rain was not his highest priority… Anyway, more coming soon! I could really use some suggestions… I have the next few chapters written, but I still don't know exactly what the final outcome will be. X_x __

Disclaimer: See first chapter. e_e The title of this chapter is from "Not Me" _from _Aida

__


	7. A Boy Like That

Enchantment Passing Through

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

__

Chapter 7: A Boy Like That

__

I shall not envy lovers   
But long for what they share   
  
An empty room is merciless   
Don't be surprised if I confess   
I need some comfort there

- Not Me - Aida

I went home with a heavy heart. Seitt called, but I didn't pick up the phone. Rain was right – that man was clingy. I was tempted to put the phone off the hook at one point so he wouldn't crowd my answering machine anymore.

For once I couldn't seem to shut my brain off. I kept thinking about things. About that picture of Rain in Seitt's wallet. The ring she had given him that he still wore. Even when he kissed me, it felt like he wasn't all there… was it really me he was thinking of? 

Domon didn't love me. I wasn't sure if Seitt loved me. I wasn't even sure if I really did love Seitt. When the hell had things gotten so weird?

The phone rang, and I left it go. But the message on the machine that followed had nothing to do with the previous hundred "Call me once you get home, Allenby. I miss you!" and then the next thousand "Is everything ok, sweetie? I'm worried that you haven't picked up the phone yet. Are you there?" Instead, thankfully, it was Rain.

"Are you busy?"  
"Nope." I replied.

"Can I come over?"

"Sure," I tried desperately to figure out what her tone was, but I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. 

"Thanks. I'll be there in a few."

"We've been seeing a lot of each other lately, huh?" Rain asked later, sitting neatly on the couch. I was next to her, sprawled in a position that was the polar opposite of primness.

I nodded. "What's up?"

"Well, I talked to Domon…" 

"And?" I inquired, still unable to read her expression. She was flushed, but that could mean anything. 

"I…" Her cheeks were tinged pink. "I told him that I understand his confusion, but I love him – not Seitt… And he told me that you and him are just friends, and he loves me."

I grinned in spite of myself. "So everything's okay now?"

She nodded, beaming. Then she saw my face, and must have seen past my smile because her own expression turned to worry. "What's wrong? You look dead on your feet."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"No! It's just… You're a doctor, not a psychologist." I mumbled.

"Or a relationship counselor?" She smirked.

"… How'd you know?"

She sighed and crossed her legs, putting her hand on her cheek as though it would help her remember better. 

"I was with him for two years. I loved him, I really did. He's one of those guys that would do anything for the girl he loves. He's intelligent and cute, and he can make you smile even if what he says isn't that funny… If I hadn't been forced to leave, I probably would be happily married to him right now. But you have to understand, the faults he does have are enough to drive you insane."

"Everyone has faults." I pointed out.

"But that's the thing. When you love someone, you have to love them despite their faults. He frustrated me, but I still loved him."

"I still love him, too."

"You're moving too fast. There's a difference between like and love."

"You keep telling me that. I get the point. Just please, mind your own business for once."

"I don't want either of you to get hurt." She protested.

"Stop it!" I almost screamed. "Can't you just accept that I'm happy with him?"

She was silent; her blue eyes riveted on my face. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I remember… I remember the night I met Domon. Just the thought of him made me so happy I skipped the rest of the way back. Even the doctors noticed how my emotions were running so high. I feel that way when I'm with Seitt."

She didn't respond, but her expression softened. "I… I understand. I can't say I totally agree with how you're going about this, but I can understand your reasons for doing it."

I opened my mouth to say more, but then her statement registered in my mind. She finally got the point…

"Thank you." I grinned suddenly. "Think you could talk to Domon and see if he can be okay with it, too?"

"Easier said than done… like he'd listen, anyway."

I expelled a breath, blowing several strands of hair off of my face. "I guess you're right."

Author's Note: Another chapter I've had for a while yet didn't post… oops. Nothing much to say about this one, just hope you enjoyed it ^_^ __

Disclaimer: See chapter 1… the title of this chapter is from A Boy Like That _from _West Side Story


	8. Still the Gap Between Us is Too Wide

Enchantment Passing Through

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

__

Chapter 8: Still the Gap Between Us Is Too Wide

__

And though I'll think about him til the earth draws in around me   
And though I choose to leave him for another kind of love 

There is no denial, no betrayal but redemption   
Redeemed in my own eyes and in the pantheon above   
It's easy   
It's easy as life 

- Easy as Life- Aida

******************************************************

Seitt's POV

******************************************************

I glanced at the woman next to me and sighed. Finally she'd agreed to come and see me. When I asked her about her reluctance, she just said she was uncomfortable with everyone's disapproval.

"I'm going to go get something from the machine downstairs." She said, referring to the one in the lobby of the hotel I was staying at. I nodded, and took out my wallet.

"Allow me," I said, taking out some coins. As I did so, however, something fell and landed on the floor with a –clink-. _Oh shit_, I thought. Allenby blinked and looked down at the ground.

"What's this?" She picked up a ring that had would have been sparkling had it not been in the dusty confines of my wallet.

I sat on the bed, and could hear the springs squeak in protest. "It was for Rain." I admitted, and she frowned as she examined it.

"You were going to propose? Or did you propose?"

"I… was going to, but she left before I could." I muttered, clenching my hands together. I could still feel the rain pelting down on me, stinging my eyes, as Rain's friend told me she had left with barely a trace. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I could block out the memory of that day.

"Seitt? Hello? Earth to Seitt?" Allenby waved her hand in front of my face. I smiled at her, suddenly. She had a way of being able to cheer me up… She was the only one who could bring a smile to my face these days…

"Marry me." I told her. She blinked.

"… Are you joking? You're joking, right?"

"I love you…"

"I barely know you!" She screamed.

"Neither did Romeo and Juliet." I said.

"Shut up!" Allenby yelled, standing up. "You're not an impulsive person, normally! I know you're thinking of her! You're never NOT thinking of her! You carried around that stupid ring in your wallet all these years, for god's sake! I know that I like you, but who knows? After all, Rain thought she loved you and she was obviously wrong!"

I couldn't reply. I just stared. I should have known she possessed the ability to scream like that, but I'd never really thought that she would do it to me.

She took a deep breath. "Look, our relationship hasn't been under the most normal of circumstances. I think we both know that. I know you've been hurt, but being with me is only hurting the both of us. You don't even know who I am… I don't even know who you are. We didn't want to admit it, but in the end there's no way to deny it… we're just a rebound. Or should I say… we were just a rebound."

"You're breaking up with me?"

She sighed. "We slept together and then started hanging out together, but I don't think we were ever really together. There wasn't any emotional commitment… was there?"

I couldn't respond, and she merely sighed again. "I can't do this anymore. I want to go to college someday. I want to continue training. I can't deal with this, not right now anyway. I don't want to be your replacement Rain."

Now I was getting angry. "Oh, like you were really into the relationship one hundred percent, yourself! It's amazing you didn't cry out his name the night we slept together!"

Her wide eyes somehow opened even wider. I've always considered myself to be more of a thinker than a fighter, so I never considered the fact that anger was one emotion you can express with more than words. This was one time she didn't need the Berserker Mode to be in frenzy; her yells and punches were oddly reminiscent of what I had sometimes seen on TV. 

I didn't even fight back. I just stood there taking it. I had been out of line, and I deserved every hit I received. Suddenly, she stopped. I looked at her eyes again, and saw that they were brimming with tears.

"We're really fucked up, aren't we?" She muttered.

I blinked. I had never, ever heard her say anything like that before. Happiness, anger, sadness – yes, but this vulgar, unadulterated cynicism may have well been in Spanish for as natural as it sounded coming from her mouth.

"It's not you, Allenby. It's me who's…"

"I know." She said quickly, trying to smile yet, for the first time as far as I could tell, failing.

We were silent, just staring at each other for a few more minutes.

"It's for the best, you know." She said quietly.

"I know." I echoed her previous statement.

She stood up, hugging her arms to her chest as she looked at me, and yet looked away at the same time.

"Will I ever see you again?" I whispered.

"I don't know." She sounded so lost, and unsure. It made me realize that although she'd been through a lot of pain, Allenby was still just a child. She'd had undying trust in me. She'd defended me in front of the friends that had known her for far longer, including her first love…. and I'd failed her.

"I guess that's a no… I should be going back to my own country soon, anyway." 

"You're leaving?"

"There's no reason for me to stay, is there?" 

She was silent; I guess she saw my point.

"Well… um… I guess this is it…. It was nice knowing you?"

She laughed, a bitter laugh that sounded even more incongruous than that other statement. 

"I guess you could say that."

"Allenby…"

"You know it's better this way." She turned around, and briefly kissed me on the cheek. "For you, for me… for everyone."

I watched her go, my heart feeling every bit as heavy as it had back on that rainy day. 

__

Author's Note: Oh man, Seitt screwed things up yet again – and this time it seems to be rather fatalistic…. Then again, this is me writing here. XD Anyway, no, this is not the end of the story yet. I'm not –that- cruel…

Disclaimer: See chapter 1… the title of this chapter is from I Know Him So Well_ from _Chess_._


	9. Why Does Distance Make Us Wise

Enchantment Passing Through   
  
By the Almighty SporkGoddess   
  


Chapter 9: Why Does Distance Make Us Wise _"I don't want to be alone  
That's all in the past,  
This world has waited long enough  
I've come home at last.  
  
And this time will be bigger,  
And brighter than we knew it  
So watch me fly,  
We all know I can do it.  
Could I stop my hand from shaking?  
Has there ever been a moment  
With so much to live for?  
The whispered conversations  
In overcrowded hallways  
So much to say  
Not just today but always  
We'll have early morning madness  
We'll have magic in the making  
Yes, everything's as if  
We never said  
Goodbye"_ - As If We Never Said Goodbye - Sunset Boulevard   
  
  


************************************************************************ Allenby's POV ************************************************************************ 

  
  
  
I was running at such a fast pace that I was almost certain that people were pausing for a moment, making sure that I wasn't being pursued by a rapist or burglar. My shoes hit the ground painfully with each stride, and my breathing became shallow. Tears were in my eyes, but I wasn't sure how much of them were caused by the wind stinging my eyes. At any rate, it became hard to see, and the next thing I felt was my shoe catching on something, me sliding a bit, and then landing smack dab right on the pavement. 

Now this was just too much.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" I cried, gingerly sitting up on my bruised butt to examine my stinging and scraped palms, and grimacing as I noticed several large and already incredibly painful scrapes on my knees. You'd think that as a Gundam fighter I'd be used to it; but it requires incredible grace and I'm used to large-scale injuries, not the kind that your mommy could kiss and make better. Not that I'd know that either, seeing as how my mother was dead. Oh, God, was there anything in my life that was right!? Fresh tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over at the slightest mishap. But the threat had been a lie too, they poured forth anyway. 

I sat there for a while in front of my assailant, a now-crumped flyer that seemed to mock me with its advertisement for 50% off of Neo Thai food at the local Bangkok Buffet, crying, wanting to kick the people who looked at me strangely. In fact, now that I think about it that's what I should have been doing. At home, beating the stuffing out of my punching bag. Not sitting on the street, sniffling over a wound found most often on elementary school playgrounds and even stupider stuff than that, like boys. 

With that thought, I forced myself to get up and began to trudge back home. You'd think that my physical pain would have taken away from the emotional, but no. Ever see one of those films where a person walks down the street and everything that they see reminds them of their ex, even something as stupid as a lamppost? And it plays like a montage, with his or her voice whispering things like "You're the only one for me," and "Don't you ever leave me… Allenby…" 

Yes… I kept hearing him say my name. Over and over and over. In the ways that he used to, that I'd heard so often: happy, sad, warm, cold, teeming with rage or frosted with sorrow as he would spill out how the only girl for him had left him. But then he'd said the name Rain, not Allenby. And now that I thought about it, I realized how crazy that had driven me. And that led to me wonder if he had felt the same stabs as I rattled on about Domon. Or if he had felt the same fear, not the comfort that I thought that love was. The comfort that I had felt with Domon, that I thought that I wanted. 

But did I really want that comfort, after all? Or did I want the emotional tidal waves with which Seitt had constantly drowned me, but also at times had lifted me up so high that I felt that I would splash the clouds or electrocute myself upon contact with the sun? And yes, there had been tons of that too—electricity, that is.

No, I decided; comfort wasn't right for me. I was young, I was alive; I wanted to _feel_ alive, the spark that he put in me. Domon had lit and tended the flame, but Seitt had turned up the heat, so much that other parts of me had caught on fire. And as much as it may have hurt, it was very warm. Very, very, warm.

I stopped in mid-tracks as soon as I realized something. I was making way too many stupid metaphors. So, what else could it be, but love?

And then another thing hit me: the airport wasn't even five minutes away from my place. If I hurried, I could make it on time. 

So I began to head that way, fervently hoping that this time there wouldn't be any stray ads for bargain Asian cuisine.

  
  
  
************************************************************************ Seitt's POV   
************************************************************************   


I left the hotel room with my luggage in tow, deciding to go back to Neo Turkey and accept that engineering job I'd been offered, but had been too busy sorting out my personal life to even consider. Unfortunately, the cab right to the airport, and the fact that I had to wait for the next flight (since it was such short notice), left me with lots of time to myself. Which lead to my wondering what the hell had just happened; and more importantly, why it hadn't worked out. And when I realized that I would never know, I went onto the next question: why was it bothering me so much? 

Blame the fact that I had been an Engineering major, and I was used to logical problems. Whenever I had a bad breakout, I would try to solve it like a word problem. I had done the same with Rain, or tried to, anyway. And now I had to do the same with Allenby. Logic stated that since the relationship was so short, and rather shallow now that I thought about it, I shouldn't be feeling this sad. So, I had to take it deeper. Solve the equation; figure out the formula of what had lead to such a disaster. 

I put together factors, variables of what had been similar and different in my other relationships, possible personality clashes. One may picture me sitting a desk in front of neatly-done notes, scratching a pencil on a photocopied sheet that featured relevant clipart, such as a little broken heart or possibly a frownie face. Well, I didn't quite do it _that_ way. It was more internal than anything. 

In that short time sitting in the airport café, listlessly twirling the painfully thin red straw around my cup of piping coffee, I came up with a few clues, possibly even answers. The main one was that my relationship with Allenby had had great potential that had not been explored to its fullest; in other words, I regretted not only what I had lost,, but what I could have had but never bothered to obtain. We quite possibly could have been happy together, if only I had been able to put aside my issues with Rain, and she whatever the hell she had with that Domon guy. 

That was the other reason: I had a few happy memories, but for the most part our relationship had been filled with bitterness, constant arguing, and raging jealousy. Jealousy had led us to each other and even given us a bond, now that I think about it, but it had also torn us apart. 

Figuring this out cleared up a lot of headaches, but it left me with heartache. To put it metaphorically, once the fog was gone I realized that the night was dismal and black. Fate had torn Rain away from me, but the only thing that had turned Allenby from me was myself. And that could be what hurt the most, the fact that the only ones to blame were ourselves. 

But these reasons, complicated as they were, all lead to a simple truth, one that I had said many times but never really considered the deeper meaning of until it flashed in my head, like the neon sign outside that was visible from the terminal's window and glaring at me to stop at "The Paradise Club" for their new mixed drink special and karaoke night.

The pleasant-sounding woman on the loudspeaker interrupted my thoughts, announcing that the 6:30 flight to Neo Turkey had been delayed for an hour and a half and actually tempting me to go over to The Paradise Club more than the sign had. Finally, the old-fashioned urge to drown my sorrows in whiskey beat out the possibility that I could get smashed and missed my flight, and I stood up. The airport unfortunately was crowded, so I stealthily and not-so-politely pushed my way through the crowds. 

The odyssey to the entrance of the airport was almost complete when I saw her walk through the door. The blue hair made her stand out, of course, but it was the eyes that gave her away. They were brighter than I remembered them. I locked my own upon them, wondering if she'd seen me; willing not to lose grip as I finally made it through the endless sea of people.

"Allenby?" I asked, wanting to throw her into my arms but wisely resisting.

"No, you don't know me. And I don't know you." She said. I blinked. I didn't know a whole lot about her past, but a twin was rather farfetched…

"Are you saying that we're strangers because of what happened now?" I asked.

"What happened? I don't know anyone who looks like you. Although I've always found Neo Turkish men to be very attractive." She giggled, which gave me a feeling reminiscent of hearing your favorite nursery rhyme from when you were a child, that you hadn't heard in ages. Oh, how I'd missed that sound.

"Huh?" And then, I kind of realized where she was going with this. "Well, I'm leaving for there in a little while. You could come with and see all of the, er, handsome Turkish men in the colony."

She frowned. "I dunno why I should… I mean, there's a perfectly good one standing right in front of me." 

I found myself grinning. "An astute observation, miss; I'm assuming it's miss?"

"Well, it is miss, but it might be Mrs., someday. I received a nice prospect today from a handsome Turkish man not unlike yourself."

"You shouldn't be his silver medal," I said. "Why not ditch the guy and go with me?"

"Certainly an attractive male such as yourself has a girlfriend." She said, in mock surprise.

"Haven't had one since college, I'm afraid. It didn't work out, but that's okay. It's all in the past now; this is the present, and all I see is a pretty Neo Swedish girl who's flirting rather shamelessly with me."

"But, sir, I do believe that you are the one who accosted me."

"True enough, but you didn't seem to mind."

"No, I don't," she said with a smile. "But would you mind missing your flight?"

"I have some bad memories in this country… so why don't you come with me? You'd love it there, there's a lot to see, like… um…"

"You. In that case, of course I'll go." She suggested, leaning forward and putting her arms around my neck.

Our little charade was shattered momentarily with that movement, and pleadingly I said "Allenby…"

"Shh… would you stop acting like you know my name? It's creeping me out."

"Oh, my apologies. What is your name, then?"

"Allenby is fine," She purred softly.

Wondering, although in truth not really caring, exactly how women make that sound, I said "It's nice to meet you, Allenby. I'm Seitt."

"Seitt, I have a friend who knew someone by that name. But that doesn't matter, now does it?"

"No, it doesn't." I agreed as she extricated herself from my arms, but grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the desk to see when we could book a flight for the two of us. 

**~ Fin ~** (I'm so pretentious) __

Author's Note: Oh wow, I can't believe that I just wrote that. It just kind of spit itself out (love the phrasing there.) I felt the urge to work on this fic as it was different_, which is hard to find in this section nowadays._

Anyway, I would like to thank those of you who kept pressing me to finish it. Normally that doesn't work, but this time it did! Also, thanks to all of those whose opinions helped me out, whether it be an important plot point or something as stupid as what Allenby tripped over. I would also like to thank my mp3s, especially the song Hairspray – Without Love, which reaaaaally got me into the mood for this chapter.

I hope that you guys enjoyed it, and find the ending satisfactory. And may it go to show that sometimes it takes a long time for us to realize what love really is.

__

- SporkGoddess

__

Disclaimer: This chapter title came from Your Eyes, a song from RENT and written by Jonathon Larson.


End file.
